


Pacific Rim Drabble Collection

by duckiesandlemons



Category: Pacific Rim
Genre: Gen, Post-Movie, Sentient Jaegers, although that last one is really up to debate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckiesandlemons/pseuds/duckiesandlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short drabbles dealing with events after the closing of the bridge and during the war against the kaijus.  All short, all bittersweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pacific Rim Drabble Collection

She is sturdy, she is powerful—a constant in a difficult time that promises hope and sanctuary to all who look upon her being.  She, like her brothers and sisters, steps one heavy step at a time into the deep waters, the bays, and she, like all her kin, raises fists to become the shield for humanity.  Her hands grab at writhing beasts, throws, punches, and punishes, for she is that one wall that will never fall.

Losing one was too much, being tossed aside was painful—

She would not lose two.

She would protect them.

That is why she is okay with her inevitable destruction.

(Since when did the few become important compared to the many)

———

Victory cheers ring bittersweet on his old ears, muffled into white noise as he gives a grim smile.  The pilots on the screen are comforting, but he keeps his eyes alert.  Somewhere, somewhere, would another pod emerge from the depths—maybe two?  Cross his fingers, pray, wish, god please but there was no bubble, no surfacing, and all that’s left for him is the bitter taste of victory on a thick tongue with tears in his eyes.

Every ounce of strength it took, every bit of energy, to hit that button and say:

“This is Marshall Herc Hansen, stop the war clock.”

Seems to disappear leaving him feeling like lead, dead and deader, because along with Striker Eureka—along with part of him—did he lose a son, a best friend.

Along with victory did he lose a family.

War spared no one.

———

The memory that plays through their head the most is of their wedding—white upon white upon white filled with happy.

The memories they share the most when they drift is of their life between the six years of kaiju fighting, their life of together.

Happily, sadly, angrily, they lived.

The last memory they share together—

“Together.”

Panic, water filled lungs—crush.

———

Even though they had barely known the other jaegar pilots, more used to each other and the Hansens (Hansen, corrected quietly and with an air of depression), they sit and talk about what it would be like to know the others.  Raleigh thinks about taking on all of the Wei Tang triplets at once, Mako chuckles at him and points out he would be overwhelmed.  She talks about Sasha and how she would like to have known the woman a bit better, he admits that Sasha and her husband intimidated him just a bit.

What would it be like to learn more about the six years Cherno Alpha was piloted?

What about learning of Crimson Typhoon’s fighting style and applying it to Gipsy Danger?

Impossible, they laugh together on the last one.

Too many what ifs. 


End file.
